<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄 ➳ 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐈𝐈 by aotapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493189">𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄 ➳ 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐈𝐈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotapologist/pseuds/aotapologist'>aotapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Miyazaki, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Spirit World, Spirited Away - Freeform, Spirits, Studio Ghibli, kamaji - Freeform, lin - Freeform, spirited - Freeform, yubaba - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotapologist/pseuds/aotapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>( spirited away ) ━━ 𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐇𝐈𝐑𝐎 𝐱 𝐇𝐀𝐊𝐔</p><p>❝ so that river spirit was your uncle?  ❞</p><p> </p><div class="center">
  <p>           ❥  IN   WHICH,    CHIHIRO   OGINO<br/>ENDS UP IN THE SPIRIT WORLD,<br/>AND  DISCOVERS   A   SHOCKING<br/>SURPRISE. SHE'S LEARNING ALL<br/>ABOUT THE SPIRIT  WORLD  AND<br/>ARE    TO    FACE    CHALLENGES.</p>
</div> <p>                          Promises were made<br/>on the way, but sometimes,<br/>promises are meant to<br/>be broken。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi &amp; Ogino Chihiro, Ogino Akio/Ogino Yuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 
</p>
  <p> ❝ 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄. ❞</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"a spirited away fanfiction"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
  <p> (  2 𝙋𝙍𝙊𝙏𝘼𝙂𝙊𝙉𝙄𝙎𝙏𝙎  ) </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> 𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐇𝐈𝐑𝐎 𝐎𝐆𝐈𝐍𝐎</p>
  <p>&amp;&amp;</p>
  <p>𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐈𝐇𝐀𝐘𝐀𝐌𝐈 𝐊𝐎𝐇𝐀𝐊𝐔 𝐍𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐈</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
</div><p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒</p>
<p>-Depression, self-harm ( TWs included ) </p>
<p>-language, swearing</p>
<p>-death</p>
<p>-fightings scenes; slight violence to those who're easily triggered</p>
<p>-angst</p>
<p> ━━━━━━━

</p>
<p>𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒</p>
<p>This is the first fanfic I've ever made,<br/>
please forgive me if I had made any mistakes.<br/>
as you might know from other stories of mine,<br/>
I'm new to ao3 as this work is imported from<br/>
wattpad, due to reasons obvious to wattpad users.<br/>
therefore, if there are any mistakes regarding the<br/>
use of ao3, please let me know!</p>
<p> ━━━━━━━

</p>
<p>𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑</p>
<p>Text copyright chxrryblossxms™ 2020</p>
<p>All rights reserved. No part of this publication that contains original content or ideas from the author, which is me, including characters, events, plots, races, etc. may not be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written or recorded permission of the author.</p>
<p>I do not own Spirited Away. This is just a fanfiction story related to the official book or movie.  However, I came up with the plot so please don't copy. The characters, except for the ones I specifically created, all belong to Hayao Miyazaki. Short one-shots are merely inspired by the manga/anime. That's why I present you with these pieces of writing, called "fanfiction". </p>
<p>please don't copy the plots, nor my writing, plagiarism CAN be reported and IS illegal, as well as AGAINST Wattpad guidelines. Of course, I CAN'T do anything about it if you plagiarize, but I hope guilt will eventually make you regret your actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
  <p><b> ENJOY. </b>  </p>
  <p><i> or not. </i> </p>
  <p>lowercase intended.</p>
  <p>( this story is currently under editing, therefore, most chapters are unpublished ) </p>
  <p> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <ins> CONTINUE? </ins> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <b>〖YES〗   </b>                                        NO</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐢. 𝐌𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> C H A P T E R   1 </b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「 Time was passing like a hand<br/>
waving from a train I wanted to be on.<br/>
I hope you never have to think about<br/>
anything as much as I think about you. 」</p>
  <p>- Jonathan Safran Foer<br/>
</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><b> CHIHIRO WAS SITTING ON THE WINDOW LEDGE,</b> admiring the mountain and lake view that she adapted to six years ago. The sunlight pierced through the glass barrier makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall as Earth turns they stretch and fade to the silent applause of eyes. A triangle of white light was advancing from the balcony into her room, over the edge of the electric blue carpet, which lay untacked on the vinyl flooring. The sun's rays will show every flaw, yet only with open eyes can one start working to become as pure as that light.<p>Under blue and sunlit skies, the view was wondrous to behold, for the lake teemed with life. To the chorus of birdsong from the surrounding green bushes, and the sound of carp sucking amongst the flowering lily-pads, mother duck, watchful for the predatory pike, scooped the surface for food, with her young trailing behind like a row of bobbing corks. Dabchicks and coots fed in the haven of the reed-beds, whilst flashing green and blue dragonflies hovered above.</p><p>A deep sense of serenity overcame her as she stared in rapture at the expanse of blue that lay before her. Rays of lights danced delicately across the water, birthed from the afternoon sun that both limited her sight and made the view all the more beautiful.</p><p>That brunette girl, who was admiring the view from outside still remembers the adventure six years ago. How could she have forgotten the most fearsome and thrilling event from her childhood? The memories pained her so much as she longed to see Zeniba, Lin, No face, everyone, but most of all, she missed Haku to an unbearable amount.</p><p>She believed the magic that was placed on her hair tie was fading as her memory of the spirit world was becoming blurrier and blurrier as the minute passed. She was not supposed to remember her adventure in the spirit world, however, the magic on her hair tie preserved those precious memories that she held onto.</p><p>Looking at that glistening water reminded her of the Kohaku River. She would admire that lake every day, taking in every detail, hoping a green-haired spirit would emerge from that tranquil water, and help her escape this horrible reality.</p><p>"Why? Why did he forget about me? How could Haku forget about the promise he made 8 years ago?" Chihiro thought to herself as a wave of nostalgia swept over her for the thousandth time. </p><p>Reading about being forgotten was different from experiencing it in real life, perhaps it was why that story went from being Chihiro's least favorite book to her favorite? Rereading that book was what hit the hardest, with a side character forgetting about the protagonist, she could never relate to anything harder in life. A way to put it could be by saying that this is worse than being ghosted by somebody. </p><p>"Will we meet again sometime?" a girl in a t-shirt with a green stripe asked, with hints of hopefulness indulged, even while knowing it would be nearly impossible to trespass into the spirit world purposely again. </p><p>"Sure we will." the male replied, looking as if he was lying. Nonetheless, it sounded as if something was eating him up inside, for giving others false hope. It didn't matter if Chihiro believed that reply, the guilt still ate him up while no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was still visible. </p><p>"Promise?" She asked, grimacing internally for knowing that she was going to leave soon, and she won't be coming back. Even knowing it was false hope, she still wanted it. Sometimes, perhaps it would be better to having hope, than none at all, even when it's not real. </p><p>"Promise. Now go, and don't look back," he said, cheerfully but with sorrow at the same time. Before long, Chihiro's hands gracefully slipped through Haku's for the last time, and then, she began making her way back. </p><p>That was the last time their hands touched and their eyes met. However, little did they know, it would be a long time before their eyes would meet again.</p><p>Then, another painful memory swept by her mind.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> [FLASHBACK STARTS]</b></p>
</div><p>"Chihiro, sweety, your dad and I have to go to a business event tonight," Yuko Ogino said in a strict motherly tone while packing up her belongings. Some instant ramen, clothes, chargers, and all the necessities.</p><p>"We are coming back next week on Friday night, so take good care of yourself, ok honey?" Akio Ogino asked with a grunt while carrying all the luggage and bags towards the door.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine, I already turned 14 this year, remember?" Chihiro said, complaining while she was making her way to the door, as they grabbed their car keys and began leaving.</p><p>"Remember to eat healthy while we are gone, ok?" Yuko asked in a caring tone, with a slight warning buried deep within.</p><p>"All right mom, I'll eat the leftovers instead of instant noodles then," Chihiro replies grumpily, who could blame her?</p><p>The black Toyota Uber arrived and the notification appeared on Yuko's phone with a buzz. </p><p>"We are going to go now. Take care, ok? Remember to do the laundry." Yuko reminded Chihiro, once again.</p><p>"All right, we are gonna leave now Chihiro, stay safe," Akio said and left with a soft thump while the door closed.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>Chihiro woke up the next day with over 10 emergency missed call notifications that popped up on her phone.</p><p>"Oh no, what happened last night?" Chihiro thought, panicking while she unlocked her phone within seconds.</p><p>She quickly rushed to the living room and turned on the television. The TV channel was switched on after a few attempts.</p><p>"There was a car accident yesterday at 9:00 pm," the news reporter began in his usual formal voice, "The couple was sent to the hospital in Jiufen."</p><p>"Family members should come as quick as possible and visit. Injuries were severe and they are in danger." and then, another news report was replaced from the previous one.</p><p>Chihiro turned off the television in an instant then quickly grabbed her wallet and phone. She headed towards the nearest bus stop and rushed to the hospital, hoping for the best, and that they will be alright.</p><p>
  <b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> [FLASHBACK END] </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Ever since that accident, Akio and Yuko have been in a coma. They have been in a coma for 2 years now. Chihiro just visited them yesterday, that visitation was no different from any other, it was merely like the usual visits.</p><p>The hospital room was as devoid of beauty as I was of hope. Its walls were simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There was no decoration at all save the limp curtain that can separate a bed from the other ones in there. It was perhaps once the kind of green that reminds people of spring-time and hope, but it's faded so much that the hue is insipid. The room has an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. At the far end are windows in brown metal frames, only openable at the top. Some patience has flowers, cards, or home brought food, some without. Some of them were sleeping to pass the time or staring at nothing at all, some were still unconscious, including Akio and Yuko.</p><p>There are stands for intravenous drips and monitors. At the door are dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer, and soap. These items only reinforce my fear of germs, they are so ubiquitous here that cleaning is mandatory every time a doorway is passed or a patient is touched. But maybe the nurses will forget, or not wash properly, then what? I get sicker?</p><p>Akio and Yuko were in beds beside each other, doing nothing but intaking oxygen and releasing carbon dioxide. All Chihiro could do was stare at their faces, hoping somehow that they would wake up any second now. However, all attempts were in vain.</p><p>Unconsciously, Chihiro felt some salty damp droplets falling from her eyes to her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with her white sleeve, making that fabric moisturized. For some reason, that breakdown couldn't stop, she had been keeping it in for too long, and her body would no longer withstand the pressure and pain. Those sobs just escaped her mouth before she could stop herself, wallowing in self-pity, revising about life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐢𝐢. 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<b> C H A P T E R      2</b></p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「 She was a just like broken girl,</p>
  <p>smiling just to hide her cracks. 」</p>
  <p>-Don'tAskForCreditsCauseIMadeThisUp</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> <b> IN THE SPRING SKY, </b> aloft to the blue above, the cherry tree wands became the sweetest baby-pink. The cherry tree was the guardian of the garden with its deep brown and age-gnarled bark, covering the branches with its fragile petals.</p><p>Chihiro was heading towards school, as usual, today, humming the tune that her mother had always sung her to sleep. Her mind was deep in the gutters as each of her footsteps made a soft "thump".</p><p>Chihiro was never really bullied, some people felt sympathy for her, some gave her empathy, while a small amount didn't know whether either would be suitable.</p><p>Akio and Yuko have never made it to Chihiro's graduation and important events in her life. She was never comforted when she was in pain. Even though Chihiro had many friends, a part of her still felt missing due to her parents, not being present. That fact made her feel spoiled, yet she sometimes managed to convince herself that it is reasonable.</p><p>Her self-esteem was a bit above average. She didn't fret about boys, like her friends do, since a boy, or teenager now, stole her heart when they were young. Insecurities were something that everyone has, and Chihiro was no exception. Every time she sees herself, especially after a shower, she feels ashamed of her own body, and there was nothing anyone could do about it really. Living alone was never easy to manage. A child supporting herself with the money she receives each month, I'm pretty sure you can understand.</p><p>Even worse, she had gradually developed a habit of cutting herself, as she became suicidal overtime. She usually cuts her arms, as her school uniform is in long sleeves, and therefore isn't as visible and pronounced as other areas could be.</p><p>"Hey, Chihiro!" A voice from behind could be heard, and as the figure from afar that was running appeared closer, Chihiro replied enthusiastically but in a fake way. "Hey, Soroka! How was breakfast?"</p><p>"It was delicious, I actually got to try pancakes for once, with maple syrup that I got from my trip from Canada!" Soroka, Chihiro's current best friend, replied with such enthusiasm, anyone could think their day just got brighter.</p><p>"That's so amazing!" Chihiro replied with a fake smile and continued, "You should have saved some for me!" Putting on a facade wasn't hard anymore, it turned into a facade that no one could see through unless they tried hard.</p><p>Every now and then, I would wear a fake smile; someone once told me nobody would want to be with a depressed girl. So the depression sat behind the mask and my heart prayed for a soul to notice.</p><p>"What classes do you have today?" Soroka asked after she caught her breath.</p><p>"I have, Japanese, History, Chemistry, anthropology, psychology, and sociology," Chihiro replied, taking occasional pauses to remember her courses today.</p><p>"That's cool, it seems like we only have Chemistry and Japanese class together today then," Soroka said with a slight pout displayed on her face, disappointment obviously shown.</p><p>In Chemistry, we learned about Thermodynamics and Acid-Base Equilibrium, Chihiro's hand was aching from all the note-taking, it felt like she would need 24 hours of sleep after the whole lesson. The worst part was that her teacher was completely monotone throughout the whole lesson.</p><p>The other lessons passed by within a blink of an eye, except for history. History was indeed interesting to learn, however, having to remember all the dates and specific details, is annoying. It isn't hard, but it is irritating. In addition, the other classes weren't that hard honestly, as long as you pay attention in class, you'll do fine.</p><p>Chihiro had sushi for lunch that she prepared last weekend, it wrapped all the ingredients in delicacy. From the breezing scent of the sea, crafting patterns of good omega fats, those handmade drops of exactly-mouthful sushi rice, and when it touches your mouth, it is like melting blended to your tongue, accompanying the taste of the blue world as such.</p><p>With the remaining of the rest of classes passing by, the familiar sound of the bell rang, and chatters began to form as 'clomps' of footsteps were made. The beautiful sound of freedom at the end of the day. Finally, school time was over.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> [TRIGGERING SCENE, SKIP TO "[TRIGGERING SCENE OVER]" IF SENSITIVE TO CUTT*NG SCENES, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED] </b> </p>
</div><p> </p><p>"What was the point of living life, if you aren't even living happily?" Chihiro asked herself, it already has been more than once that she asked herself the same question.</p><p>She took a knife from the kitchen and began cutting herself. Blood began seeping out and droplets began to fall from her eyes. Those transparent beads slowly evolved into sobs, becoming increasingly louder and louder by the second, however, not loud enough to be obviously heard. Chihiro needed her parents at this time, she desperately needed her parent's love to comfort her and tell her she would be alright.</p><p>Most of all, she wanted to see Haku, to confront him, and ask millions of questions that she had for him. Sadly, one of the questions was, "Haku, did the promise you made those years ago mean anything to you?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b> [TRIGGERING SCENE OVER]</b></p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐢𝐢𝐢. 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> C H A P T E R  3 </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「 If there's a single lesson that life teaches us, </p>
  <p>it would be that wishing doesn't make it so. 」</p>
  <p>-Lev Grossman</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><b> HAKU WAS VISITING ZENIBA ONCE AGAIN TODAY, </b> as it had become his habit to visit her once in a while. Bonds are hard to abandon after all, and Haku knew that from the bottom of his heart.<p>A huge part of that intention was because Zeniba has a ring that allows her to see whoever's in the spirit or human world whenever she wishes to by shouting their name while she throws the ring into the air. It was like a bonus, but not really.</p><p>"Well do come in Haku," Zeniba said in a welcoming voice while that familiar brown door creaked open. " I assume you're here to see her?" She asked with a sigh. It was definitely not a surprise anymore, asking to see Chihiro was the first thing he talks about whenever he visits.</p><p>"Correct as usual, Zeniba" Haku replied, in his usual calm and composed demeanor. He walked into the small, but cozy home and took a seat at the nearest chair in Zeniba's living room. No face was then asked to go upstairs as Zeniba was afraid of how he would react if No Face saw Chihiro in her current state of mind.</p><p>"Chihiro Ogino," Zeniba shouted as she took out the communication ring. Her booming voice echoed all around the room, with even No Face hearing her faint yell, since he was upstairs.</p><p>The communication ring enlarged and turned into the size of a well. It was like a mirror and it reflected Chihiro pouring her eyes out in the corner of the room.</p><p>It broke Haku's heart to see Chihiro in that state, physically and mentally. It made everything even worse, knowing that he can't do anything about it. As the spirit gates can only open with those circumstances. He wished that he could just jump through the ring and save her, he wishes that he could do the impossible. He wished that his powers can come to use for this matter, no matter how useless he knew wishes were.</p><p>"So life really did get better after you left, eh?" Zeniba muttered under her breath, in an attempt to start a conversation and cheer up that river spirit.</p><p>"Life got better, but not really. You know, cause of her," he replied, emphasizing the word, her while nudging his head towards a direction.</p><p>"Ugh, I hate her," Zeniba replied sassily, rolling her eyes, talking like a gossip girl from high school. Haku laughed at her sass for a second, before going back to his formal demeanor once again.</p><p>"Glad I made you laugh, Haku, I haven't heard that in ages," she said, cutting a loaf of bread that she made with a 'crunch' and handing it to him.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," He replied with a slight chuckle, in an attempt to make the conversation as light-hearted as possible, however, with the mood of the visit turning solemn once again.</p><p> "You just went through the changing 6 months ago, right? How are you adjusting?" Zeniba asked, turning serious for once. Honestly, I don't get what is with the vibe mood swings, it's like everyone is on their period all at once.</p><p>"I'm still getting used to it, I feel tired more often though, I hope I'll do better soon," Haku replied, while slightly swinging his arms, testing his movements. </p><p>"As long as it's getting better, then it should be fine," Zeniba replied and began knitting out of nowhere.</p><p>"Right, and it should by next month, according to books, it should only hurt up to seven months." He explained, gulping down the rest of the bread that Zeniba handed to him. </p><p>"How are Yubaba and your 'bonding sessions' doing?" Haku asked, changing the subject while making Zeniba tense up immediately.</p><p>"I-I, w-we, u-uh," Zeniba began, stuttering immensely.</p><p>"W-we're doing fine." She insisted, settling on the word, 'fine' when they clearly weren't.</p><p>Haku made a face that says "I don't believe a single word you're saying" all over it, and Zeniba got the message that he was demanding her to tell him.</p><p>"S-she's getting better, okay? We're trying, but she could obviously try harder," She grumbled, the last part being admitted quieter than the other. </p><p>"Fine," Haku murmured amusingly because apparently, it's funny to him that</p><p>"I'm just kidding, I'm glad you guys are making progress," He admitted, before blurting out the last part, "No one likes grumpy Yubaba anyways."</p><p> "You shouldn't be giving opinions, Haku," Zeniba taunted jokingly and continued, "it was you who suggested that horrible idea in the first place." </p><p>"All Yubaba suggests that we should do is to either count her jewels and gems or play with Boh," She whispered, leaning closer to Haku as if she was scared of anyone else hearing. "I mean, Boh is fun to play with, b-but I could definitely appreciate a variety of activities." </p><p>Now, no one can deny that they are arguing like sassy 15-year-olds even though Haku is currently sixteen and Zeniba was around 2000. It shouldn't be a surprise, spirits live for a long time after all.</p><p>"Well, thanks for letting me visit, Zeniba and No face, have a wonderful day," Haku said, with the lamp post jumping up and down as it became excited for its a new task to guide a friend.</p><p>"No problem, Haku, come back anytime." She said, waving her hand with no face coming to her said. "Good luck with her too," she added before Haku waved his final goodbye and left.</p><p>Before Zeniba and no face knew it, the eventide appeared. In that welcome amber glow the time of slower thoughts has arrived, those moments when with open eyes your brain becomes as a perfect empty horizon, seeing, yet content to sit. You feel the soothing breeze, become absorbed in the music of crickets, letting the gentle energy of nature wash in.</p><p>Zeniba and the rest of the 'crew' all came out from her call and admired the view. It was truly a rare sight to behold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>